User blog:G Koh/Little Witch Academia Ragnarok: Our Story
"You seem to be getting your strength back, that's a relief." Biri Biri smiled. Akko scratched her head, smiling, "Yup. Although, I kinda wished it didn't happen." "Things have been hectic for the past months." Biri Biri frowned, "It only means that we're getting too close. Once we revive Yggdrasil, Nidhoggr will be stopped and Ragnarok will be prevented." Akko was getting used to all the new changes an might as well get the general idea, "Biri Biri, I've been to ask. All I've been hearing was about Ragnarok. I kinda understand its some sort of End of the World." "You have no idea." "However, what I don't get is how it ties to Yggdrasil or this Nidhoggr person and what makes the 100 Familiars special from others?" Akko had all these questions. Biri Biri looked on and couldn't bear to see the sad face on Akko. Thus, it was time he explained everything. Biri Biri tail glow as well as his eyes, "Akko, I want you to stay perfectly still." Akko complied. Suddenly, they and their room was enveloped by light. "You could move now." Akko got up and obsserved her surroundings with awe. The entire area was black and only these small specks of light illuminate the almost entirely dark area. Akko reached a surprising conclusion, "WE'RE IN SPACE!" "The presentation isn't done yet," Biri Biri adviced, "What I'm about to tell you was something that has been passed down from generation to generation." Music: ''Transformers Prime Main Theme by Brian Tyler'' Suddenly, the two arrived on what they both knew. Biri Biri, he called it Midgard. As for Akko, she called it Earth. However there was something different about the planet. There was this tree. The tree's size was big, bigger than the tallest skyscrappers and one woudl think it could reach the moon. It had this radiance around it, an almost mystical feeling to it. "Long ago before you were born or Luna Nova ever existed, there was the Great Tree Yggdrasil. Origins has been speculated and theorized till the present time but aware of these, Yggdrasil was a phenomenon who held the nine realms in place, Midgard included but it also had another purpose; to seed the world with its power which was called magic, the same magic that inspired you when you were a child." Akko was amazed to hear that. She understood the concept. The Sorceror Stone manufactures magic from the Ley Lines. That was the basic. To see what was the real source of magic and the sheer magnitude of it. Akko almost couldn't fathom it all. The scene changed and Akko saw nine beautiful women that made super models look like middle school girls. Akko could notice that they were Witches given the attire they wore. "Many generations passed, Yggdrasil would birth the first generation of pratictioners, the Nine Olde Witches and these young women travelled the four corners of the globe, teach and inspire people and the legends soared to new heights. It was an age of wonders at that time." The scenes shifted showing many of the Witches' noble deeds. Ranging from building a utopia to helping a young girl see magic for the first time. Akko's heart felt a lot of warmth. She couldn't help but feel like she could get along with the Nine Olde Witches. Suddenly, the scene returned to space. Akko wondered what's happening next. Biri Biri on the other hand, was hesitant to show it but she had to know. What Akko saw was absolutely terrifying, this behemoth could match the size of Yggdrasil. It had a grrotesgue appearance that Akko was thankful she hadn't eaten her lunch. It was there the beast awoke and lifted its head looking around as if searching. It picked the scent and unleashed a chilling roar. "However, power such as Yggdrasil couldn't be unnoticed for long. In the dark, cold space, an evil has awaken from its slumber. Its name was Nidhoggr. While Yggdrasil was Life, Nidhoggr was death." ' Nidhoggr descended upon Midgard and soon the world fell into discord. The trees began to whither away and wars were erupting everywhere it passes. Nidhoggr saw its prize and he was licking his lips waiting to gorge on Yggdrasil's power. It came to a halt when a huge light blinded it and found it had challengers; the Nine Olde Witches. Akko was filled with an array of emotions, each one reflecting how the events unfolded. The Nine Olde Witches use all their spells against the dark god. Lasers were everywhere and the Nine Olde Witches getting back up to continue the battle. Suddenly, Akko felt a tremor as she saw the land was cracking. The land was divided into several parts and Akko looked below to see oceans filling the cracks and much to her shock, the sky was even falling. '"Drawn by the magic, Nidhoggr confronted its counterpart, intending to rid it from existence. Thankfully, the Daughters of Yggdrasil appeared to oppose the Cosmic Serpent. What followed was a war of titanic proportions and Midgard felt the devastating shockwaves as slowly, its land began to tear apart, separate from one another." Time shifted and Akko and Biri Biri see the fallen Nidhoggr while the Nine Olde Witches while had bruises on their bodies, remained standing. "Eventually despite the impossible odds, the Nine Olde Witches were victorious over the evil but came at a cost." Akko was glad that everything went well but all she saw next was utter horror from the Witches. Akko turned to their direction and saw Earth covered in black masses and judging by the glow, they looked alive. "Surveying Midgard, the Nine Olde Witches realized that the world was slowly be corrupted by Nidhoggr's evil and soon, the evil will return, greater than ever. Unless they had a plan." Woodward had one. The Nine Olde Witches had one last look at Yggdrasil. Some were tearing up from it. Woodward in particular, closed her eyes and parted Yggdrasil with words that were of sadness, respect and love. Akko was worried but the story must go on. Unbeknownst to Akko, she missed that Woodward was carrying a familiar staff. "It was a heavy heart but they decided to used what remained of the power of Yggdrasil to absorb the evil from Midgard and purge it forever even if it meant losing the magic. They unleashed it and Midgard was basked in a warm glow." Akko closed her eyes as the group did their spell. As it dimmed, Akko had a clear look what was happening next. As Earth was covered in a green glow, all of the black masses were pulled from the ground as if excorcism and the masses headed to one direction; Yggdrasil. Yggdrasil absorbed the essence of Nidhoggr. When it was done, Yggdrasil unleashed one more radiant light. "The plan succeeded but what they didn't expect was that in doing so, there came a miracle." The Nine Olde Witches returned to Yggdrasil and to their shock including Akko's. The tree which glow brighter than before was surrounded by these orbs. Inside, one of them contained a Lightning Weasel. Akko understood as the infant Lightning Weasel opened its eyes to a brand new world. "The Nine Olde Witches ventured to where Yggdrasil stood and to their surprise, the powers of Yggdrasil and Nidhoggr created a new species that will become the Witches closest allies, the Pomaikai Holoholona, the Blessed Animals." Category:Blog posts